


seduction

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, drama filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Situation: Jin is supersexy and Koyama maybe squeaks in an undignified manner when he realised he doesn’t want to say no. there is sex.





	seduction

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Koyama’s packing up in his makeshift dressing room (read: closet) when Jin strides in and slams the door behind him. It bounces right back to poke him in the ass, but Jin simply nudges it shut in a graceful manner and fixes Koyama with a determined look that makes him shiver a little.

“You clipped me on that last take,” Jin says, his voice a lot deeper and huskier than it should be as he takes a step forward, casually lifting his hands over his head to stretch and indirectly exposing a strip of belly flesh.

Not that Koyama’s looking. He stares blankly at Jin until he remembers that they just filmed the punching scene for his episode of Yuukan Club, and maybe he did catch a little bit of Jin’s jaw, he doesn’t remember. He doesn’t remember much right now, for reasons he doesn’t understand.

“Sorry?” he offers, struggling to remain standing upright. Being this close to Jin in such an enclosed space wrecks havoc on his nerves.

Jin licks his lips, swaying his hips from side to side as he approaches Koyama directly and tilts his head to the side, pointing to a spot on the side of his skin. “Right there.”

Koyama blinks and automatically backs up, starting to trip over his own bag and only partially grateful when Jin catches him and pulls him closer, his fingers hooked in the belt loops of Koyama’s pants. With a startled gasp, Koyama rests his hands on Jin’s arms – purely for balance – and examines the supposed wound. “Does it hurt?” he asks concernedly.

“Yes, very much,” Jin replies seriously, one of his hands trailing up Koyama’s back to tangle in his hair, guiding him in. “Make it better.”

Contrary to popular belief, Koyama’s not stupid, at least not stupid enough to not recognize a seduction when he’s on the receiving end of one. Despite his better judgment, Koyama leans forward and lightly brushes his lips against the designated spot, lingering long enough to feel Jin shudder and tug on Koyama’s belt loops, bringing them flush together. “Better?” he asks into Jin’s skin.

Jin shakes his head just enough for Koyama to feel it, further twisting his fingers into Koyama’s hair in a way that almost hurt, almost. “I think some other parts of me were hurt by association,” Jin whispers, the words like silk to Koyama’s ear.

“Akanishi-kun,” Koyama protests, his hands contrasting his voice as his fingers dig tighter into Jin’s muscles. “I don’t think this is a good -”

“Of course it is,” Jin reasons, leaning in to press his lips to Koyama’s neck, which makes him emit a rather undignified squeak as another shiver runs down his spine. “I don’t have bad ideas.”

Koyama begs to differ, but cannot find the power to do so vocally as he finds himself backed up to the wall, his legs automatically spreading to accommodate Jin’s body between them. He’s the one who actually initiates the kiss, blindly finding Jin’s lips and running his tongue along the bottom one until Jin sucks it in and swirls around it with his own.

His mind turned to mush, Koyama’s strength weakens as he feels himself being undressed, unable to protest as a hand wraps around his erection and starts to stroke with intent. Then he’s being hoisted above Jin’s waist, hooking his ankles behind Jin’s back as his fingers find Jin’s hair and he pushes up into the touch.

Abruptly Jin’s hand leaves him, and Koyama actually whimpers until there are slick fingers probing at him, making him gasp into Jin’s mouth and receive a bruising kiss in return. His free hand slides down Jin’s chest and under his shirt, dragging his nails along the smooth skin and taking a little pride when he catches a nipple and swallows Jin’s surprised moan.

Koyama wants to say something, even if it’s just Jin’s name, even if it’s something terribly promiscuous like “more, harder, just like that” as Jin’s fingers poke around inside him, stretching him and grazing against the spot that makes Koyama push back. Instead, all that comes out are incomprehensible whines, which seem to be good enough for Jin as he withdraws his fingers and places the head of his cock in their place.

“Aka-” Koyama starts, trailing off into a continuous groan as Jin pushes inside, his hands on Koyama’s ass to hold him up. Koyama feels himself being filled and tears his mouth away from Jin’s, burying his face into Jin’s shoulder, unable to keep his lips closed and therefore scrapes Jin’s skin with his teeth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jin spits, pulling out and sharply thrusting back in sooner than Koyama would have liked. “You should know better than to bite me there…”

Koyama vaguely remembers some issue with Jin’s collarbone, but the thought goes away as fast as it appeared in favor of Jin’s cock moving inside him and Jin grunting in his ear. He can’t move, especially with Jin’s hands on his ass pulling him towards him at the same time he thrust forward, over and over again. His lips remain on Jin’s collarbone, and as his brains start getting fucked out he throws caution to the wind and bites down completely, his tongue flicking the skin between his teeth.

Jin’s growl is predatory, his grip strong as he breathes forcibly into Koyama’s hair, his body starting to tremble. “Get yourself off,” he hisses, his voice shaky as well. “You’re driving me crazy.”

Feeling rather proud of himself, Koyama obliges and wraps a hand around himself, grunting a little as he tugs and twists just how he likes it. Jin loses his stance and flattens Koyama against the wall, holding him by the thighs as he pounds upwards, Koyama undoubtedly tightening around him as his cock twitches and his breathing falters, his orgasm looming in the distance. When he comes, it’s explosive, his teeth sinking into Jin’s collarbone while Jin groans deeply and follows immediately.

Koyama is let down a little more harshly than he would have liked, but he can’t really blame Jin for having his mind blown. Whistling, he hops back into his pants and flashes Jin a grin as he grabs his bag and starts to leave, oblivious to the extreme fatigue being displayed by Jin, who’s still on the floor with no intentions on moving.

As he skips home, Koyama wonders if he can have the director write in an impromptu fight scene with him and Seishiro.  



End file.
